Tintin  For Good
by DisneyBeatleTurtlefan94
Summary: As Tintin is about to embark on a life-threatening adventure alone, he and Captain Haddock bid eachother goodbye by saying how much they have "changed" one another...and how this change may not have been for the better, but it is certainly for good.


**This idea was inspired by a little scene in 'Tintin in Tibet' where Tintin tells Captain Haddock how he plans to *insert dangerous adventure here* (sorry: I forget what/where he's going to do/go) All I know is the Captain begins to rant about how if Tintin thinks he's actually going to risk his life by going with him, he's crazy! But...Tintin cuts him off just after Captain says "If you expect me to go with you..."when Tintin says, "I don't," with a smile. Then, he shakes Captain Haddock's hand and thanks him for all his help and gives a cute little goodbye. Of course, Captain follows him (c'mon, how's he gonna leave his best friend behind when he's heading for danger?), and I always thought a good thing that could've be added to Tintin's little goodbye is this song, "For Good" from Wicked. Because I forget the phrases used verbatim from the episode, I came up with a bull crap scenario to equal the same tone from 'Tintin in Tibet'. **

**+TO ALL OF YOU WICKED FANS:**

**Please know that I did NOT make this a standard Tintin/Glinda or Captain/Elphaba or vise versa characterization: I organized this based on their personalities (**_**ex.: **__"Like a ship blown form its mooring (Captain) - "And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine... (Tintin)—__**because he's a journalist...get it?)**_**One thing I did have a little trouble with was whether or not to imagine Tintin or Captain singing the high part in the two-part harmony at the end (with the **_"Anymoooooore"_**)...please imagine it as Tintin **

**If you want to listen along with Youtube, by all means- go ahead. If you want to just ignore this story, that's fine, too. I just had to get it out of my head! Enjoy, everyone!**

In the ancient city of Katmandu, Tintin, Snowy, and Captain Haddock just left the Great Abbot's palace after hearing disappointing news about an ancient talisman that Tintin was on the search for. This talisman would cure unspeakably tragic diseases, help the weak, and perform many other wondrous miracles. Though there were many in Tintin's search party, including natives of the land: one man named Turki and another named Sibe, they eventually returned home before Tintin, Snowy and Captain Haddock came upon the lost city of Katmandu.

The unfortunate news that the Great Abbot had to deliver was the fact that this talisman hid in a cave on top of the highest mountain in Tibet, where the climates were harsh, the avalanches were frequent, and the entire mountain top was heavily guarded by a ravenous yeti. Understanding the danger the Great Abbot had just described, the group of adventurers thanked him and left along their previous pathway.

"Now, if we hurry," said Captain, rather excited to head back to the hotel and continue his holiday without anymore danger and exploring, "We can make it back to the helicopter that Turki took, and—"

"You go ahead, Captain," Tintin interjected, "I'm heading North."

"North? Up the _MOUNTAIN_? ...TEN-THOUSAND THUNDERIN' TYPHOONS! DON'TCHU KNOW WHEN TA GIVE UP, LAD?"

"...I suppose not."

"You heard what 'e said, didn'tcha," Captain ranted, "Freezin' temperatures? Avalanches? A YETI? Perhaps you missed that part of the conversation."

"I heard him perfectly well," Tintin said, "But my journey isn't over yet. I'm either going to find that talisman or die trying.

"Well...fine if you insist on gettin' yerself killed, but don't expect me to join ya!"

"I don't."

The Captain was just about to retaliate...when Tintin's response finally sunk in. All he could do was just stare at the boy: no movement, no words—completely numb with shock, he stared as Tintin spoke.

"Captain...I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me: as an explorer, as a supporter...as a friend."

"You...you mean tha'?"

"Every word," Tintin said with a smile, shaking his friend's hand before handing him Snowy, "Do take good care of Snowy for me, won't you?"

Just as Tintin was headed up the hill...

"WAIT!"

A yell that nearly shook the mountains, Tintin gave an about-face and looked at the Captain.

"Y-yer really goin'? ...Alone?"

"Absolutely," Tintin exclaimed, "Why, the shame and guilt I'd feel if somebody were to get hurt or injured on my account would be simply unbearable...especially if that somebody was you, Captain. I'm more than grateful that you've come even _this_ far on the journey with me...in simply doing this, words cannot express my undying gratitude."

Captain Haddock's small blue eyes began to well up with tears as Tintin's bright hazel ones did. It was the most pure—unadulterated thing you could've ever laid eyes on. Like a proud father watching his son leave for college did the Captain look at Tintin... though, the circumstances were much, _much_ sadder.

"Y' know lad," Captain said rather seriously, "There's the slim chance tha'...t-tha' you might not make it..."

"I know this, Captain," Tintin said, almost laughing, "I'm no fool. But I also know that if I don't at least try to obtain that talisman...I'd be better off dead."

"Tintin!"

"I mean it, Captain...for what is life without trying...without_ adventure_? All you really, truly need in life is adventure; that...and somebody to share it with."

"And we've shared quite a few of those, haven't we," Captain chuckled sentimentally, "Enough to fill a whole book, I'll bet."

"Indeed. Captain...this, very well, may be where the last chapter takes us, and if so, then so be it: but I'll not soon forget the other chapters...just as I'll not soon forget you...and the way you've changed the end of my..._our-_story."

At a loss for words, completely overwhelmed by emotion, all Captain could say before completely breaking down was, "You've changed mine, too, lad...for good."

**Tintin (singing):** I'm limited. Just look at me – I'm limited!

And just look at you-you can do all I couldn't do;

Captain... So, now it's up to you: _**(talking)**_ for both of us – _**(singing)**_ now it's up to you...

**Captain:** I've heard it said...that people come into our lives for a reason;

Bringing something we must learn-

And we are led to those who help us most to grow;

If we let them...and we help them in return...

Well, I don't know if I believe that's true:

But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you...

**Tintin:** Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun;

Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood...

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But...because I knew you I have been changed for good.

**Tintin:** It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime,

So, let me say before we part: so much of me is made from what I learned from you;

You'll be with me...like a handprint on my heart.

And now whatever way our stories end-

I know you have re-written mine by being my friend...

**Captain:** Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea;

Like a seed dropped by a sky bird, in a distant wood...

Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

But because I knew you—

**Tintin:** Because I knew you—

**(Both):** I have been changed for good...

**Captain:** And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness: for the things I've done you blame me for!

**Tintin:** But then, I guess we know there's blame to share-

**(Both):** And none of it seems to matter anymoooore...

**(Both): **Like a comet (_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea)_

pulled from orbit as it passes a sun...

Like a stream that meets (_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood...)_

a boulder halfway through the wood...

**(Both):** Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

...I do believe I have been Changed for the better...

**Tintin:** And because I knew you...

**Captain:** Because I knew you...

**(Both):** Because I knew you: ...I have been changed...for good.

Giving each other one final hug, Tintin handed Captain Haddock Snowy after giving his fluffy little white dog a tearful hug, as well. As Tintin started up the mountain, Captain put Snowy down on the ground. Completely confused as to what was going on, Snowy followed his instincts by following Tintin along.

"NO, Snowy," Tintin said sternly, yet sadly, "The wind and cold will be too much for you, and I don't want you catching ill. So...stay."

Snowy just stared at Tintin, and almost started up again when Tintin did.

"STAY, Snowy," Tintin commanded. He didn't _like_ yelling at Snowy, but he loved him too much to let him come along on the harsh journey ahead. Petting his head one last time, he muttered lovingly, "...Stay.

Though he was a little hurt, Snowy obeyed his master's command. Continuing up the mountain, Tintin marched sadly, and Captain held Snowy in his arms as he whispered, "I know, Snowy...I'm gonna miss 'im, too."


End file.
